Habede Aini part 2 (?)
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Jadi ceritanya desember kemarin temen saya , Allen scarlet ulang tahun .. terus saya bikinin fict lagi .. cuman updatenya telat www soalnya kan yah .. ffnya diblokir orz /hemeh , yah .. agak gak jelas , juga ini Shongfic maybe ? yang diambil dari lagu Kagerou Days . Yah , gitu aja .. Warn : Bahasa berantakan , absurd , ooc , penuh darah (maybe) #ONESHOT !


"Aku .. gagal .."

Warning : Absurd , Eyd berantakan , Ooc , Penuh oleh darah .. ?

Namaku Shinya Kurai , aku pernah mengalami kejadian aneh dulu .. dimana tiba tiba saja adikku, Yonaka Kurai , menghilang dari muka bumi ini , ceritanya panjang .. Ini terjadi saat jam setengah satu siang pada bulan agustus .. Cuacanya bagus ya .. gumamku pelan . Ditimpa sinar matahari yang terang saja , sudah membuatmu bias merasakannya .. aku tak tahu harus apa , mungkin berbicara denganmu cukup ..

"Tapi yah , kau tahu nii chan .. aku benci musim panas" Ucapnya sambil mengelus kucing gendut aneh berwarna kuning .. sambil menggerutu pelan . "Maa maa Yonaka .. tak usah dipikirkan" balasku dan melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum kearahku .

"Nee ne nii chan , tadi malam aku mengalami mimpi aneh loh" Sautnya memulai pembicaraan , aku hanya melihatnya membawa kucing gendut itu .. sambil mengelusnya pelan "…"

Saat aku ingin membalas perkataannya , kucing tersebut melompat dari gendongan Yonaka , berlari menerobos lampu merah yang berganti warna menjadi hijau . Sontak aku menyadari sesuatu ..

"YONAKA ! AWAS !" Teriakku kencang , menyadari bahwa sebuah truk melaju keras entah dari mana .. menabrak dirimu yang tengah menjerit ketakutan . Aromamu .. Kini sudah bercampur dengan darah merah kelam . membuatku sulit untuk bernafas .

Melihat seolah ini hanyalah bohong . Namun bayangan musim panas yang terlihat seperti seorang lelaki berambut kuning acak acakan memakai baju bartender dan kemeja merah pun tertawa terbahak bahak "Bodoh , ini semua nyata" itu yang dilontarkannya . Dengan itu .. suara jangkrik seperti terganggu, dan langit biru musim panas pun menggelap .

"YONAKA !" Teriakku yang terbangun kaget . Mendengar suara jam yang berdetik membuatku bertanya 'jam berapa ini ..?'

Aku pun melihat handphoneku yang tergeletak di atas meja , melihat apa ada pemberitahuan . Tunggu .. apa ?

14 agustus , melewati jam 12 di pagi hari . Aku masih ingat bunyi jangkrik yang menjengkelkan itu .. ish ..

Aku pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju keluar , berniat untuk mengambil udara segar . Aku pun melihatnya ada di ayunan sedang mengelus kucing gendut itu lagi . "Ah ! nii chan !" teriaknya yang menyadari keberadaanku dan melambaikan tangan ke udara .

Hanya diam , aku pun duduk di sampingnya .. memperhatikan kucing tersebut . "Kau tau , ini aneh" gumamku pelan "Tadi dalam mimpi aku melihat kita berada di taman yang sama …." Lanjutku "eh ?" balasnya samil tersenyum kearahku .

"Tidak , bukan apa apa ..." Jawabku . Ia hanya mendengus kecil yang menjawab 'bukan apa apa' , ia pun berdiri dan menoleh kearahku . "Nee nee .. Nii chan , kamu mau kita pulang ?" Tanyanya "Tentu .." Jawabku dan ikut berdiri .

"Nee ne nii chan , tadi malam aku mengalami mimpi aneh loh" Kata yang sama terulang dua kali .. apa .. jangan jangan .. kucing ini .. "ne yona-"

Kucing itu pun melompat dari gendongan yonaka , lagi . "Ah !" sontak ia ingin mengejarnya , namun , demi keselamatan adikku , aku pun mencegahnya dengan cara menarik tangannya "Jangan" ucapku dan menunjuk lampu merah yang berganti warna .

Dan , truk itu pun melewati kami berdua . "um" Jawabnya pelan .

"Ayo , kita putar balik saja" Ucapku dan menggenggam lengannya agar tak terjadi apa apa lagi .

Saat itu pun aku hanya melintasi sebuah gedung besar yang masih dalam proses pembangunan , dan aku hanya mendengar orang orang melihat ke kita , dan berbicara aneh . Namun ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku . Dirinya mengangkat kepala , dan menunjuk keatas . "Lihat .. besinya .." aku pun juga mengangkat kepalaku .

Astaga . sebuah tiang besi yang sedang bergoyang goyang , aku menyadarinya lagi .

"YONA-" Omonganku terputus . Dari langit , jatuhlah tiang besi tersebut , dan menusuk dirimu secara cepat . Suara lonceng angin dan jeritanmu terdengar diantara pohon pohon taman .

Ini tak wajar ! sama sekali tidak ! melihat kucing gendut itu yang menatapku sinis , seolah mengatakan "ini semua nyata , jangan menganggapnya tak wajar"

Penglihatanku pun kabur , aku melirik dirimu yang tertusuk , dan melihatmu tersenyum .

"YONA-" Teriakku terbangu lagi , mengecek handphone . "14 AGUSTUS !? YANG BENAR SAJA ?" Teriakku dan langsung menuju taman dan mencari sosoknya . Lihat , sedang duduk santai di ayunan sambil mengelus kucing kuning gendut .

Aku pun langsung menariknya untuk segera pergi , ia pun kaget dengan tingkah lakuku yang tiba tiba menjadi seperti ini "Nii chan ! apa yang terjadi denganmu !?" Teriaknya sambil kewalahan dengan aku yang menariknya . "Diam saja !" Balasku kencang , panik . panik akan terjadi sesuatu lagi dengannya .

Melihat sebuah jembatan penyebrangan , aku pun buru buru menaikinya . sampainya diatas , aku melihat bayangan itu lagi , menyender disalah satu besi sambil melipat tangannya "Itu sama saja " ucapnya .

Saat itu pun aku langsung kaget melihatnya , dan tak sadar .. aku pun melepaskan genggamanku terhadapnya . "Nii .. chan" katanya yang merentangkan satu tangannya .. seolah berkata 'se..lamatkan .. aku ..' .

Berusaha meraih tangannya , namun aku telat . Ia … sudah terjatuh .. dengan .. kepalanya yang terbentur . Darah , darah dimana mana .. apa yang terjadi ?

Apakah .. kecelakaan yang tak wajar ini …hanya .. menimpaku ? aku berfikir .. apakah .. waktu ini .. terus mengulang , mengulang , dan mengulang dirinya sendiri ?

.

.

.

.

AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ITU ! KA.. KARENA—AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT DIRINYA TERUS , TERUS DAN TERUS MENJADI SEPERTI ITU !

.

.

.

.

Berkali kali … aku telah tenggelam , didalam musim panas .. yang mengerikan ini . Puluhan tahun terlalu .. aku .. sudah ingat itu sudah cukup lama ..

Bila ini hanya cerita .. pasti ada suatu hal yang akan mengakhirinya bukan ? maka .. musim panas ini .. akan segera berakhir !

Saat truk itu kembali melaju kencang , segeralah aku berlari menuju dirinya . Lalu aku mendorongmu ke tepi jalanan , dan membuat diriku tertabrak truk itu . Matamu , dan tubuh memutarku terlihat kabur .

Aku melihatnya . Bayangan itu , terlihat menyesal dan beteriak "SEGITU BODOHNYA KAH DIRIMU SAMPAI MERELAKAN SEMUANYA !?" aku pun memberikan senyuman penuh kemenanganku , melihatnya sinis .

.

.

Mungkin musim panas ini telah usai , ya .. semuanya telah berakhir sekarang .. Namun pada saat itu aku melihat bayangan musim panas lagi .. bukan .. yang ini beda , kali ini .. perempuan ..

.

.

Sekarang aku sadar .

Pada 14 agustus, seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap , dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding .

.

"Aku gagal .." Ucapnya dan mengeluarkan setetes air mata . Lalu datanglah seekor kucing kuning ke pangkuannya . Melihat sinis gadis tersebut .

Setelah itu , gadis yang bernama "Yonaka Kurai" sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini . Tidak ada satupun yang mengenalinya .. satu pun . Berkat suatu kejadian .

FIN –

Yossha ! udah selese fufu ~ ff ini special buat seseorang yang hari ini ultah 33 hohoho , tentu saja , seseorang yang loli , juga seseorang yang bias membuat siapapun tertawa ~ yup ! Allen scarlet ! :D Happy birthday Aini ~~ fufufu ~ udahan ya ~ bayy ~ salamhomo :* /rin


End file.
